Prequel to the Chosen
by rdwind
Summary: A short oneshot about the beginnings of Sirius and Remus' loss of innocence, based on the story The Chosen...


Disclaimer -- I own nothing... not even my home... it's all JK Rowling's, who is one of the most creative people I have ever had the priviledge to read...

Prequel...

She had fallen in love with Sirius Black from the first time Lily Evans introduced them. She was only fourteen when she became enamored with his raven black hair and steel blue eyes. His laughter, always seemed to be concealing something. He was tall and already handsome at fourteen. His quick wit and confident charm always made the girls swarm around him. He definitely had his pick of any he chose to be with. She and Remus were already friends before Hogwart's, and their friendship only grew as they spent time talking about future plans, homework, and her crush on Sirius. He was kind and listened to her deepest secrets. It had always been like that since

For the first three years, Sirius regarded her as little more than Lily and Remus' friend, or perhaps if one were generous, a pet project. James had long since fallen for Lily and since he found himself around her more and more, he felt naturally drawn to her. She was not at the top of her class, but she did have an adventurous streak that, under different circumstances, would have made her an excellent candidate to be a mauarader.

During their sixth year, Rowan pulled Remus into an unused classroom to show him her latest accomplishment. With a quick wave of her hand, she transformed from the beautiful teenager to an... Irish Wolfhound. Long, sleek and gray, she bounded around him, jumping up and putting her paws on either side of his shoulders and licked him squarely in the face. When he started laughing, she jumped down and returned to her normal self. "Well, Remy? What did you think?"

"I think you are beautiful, resourceful, and make quite a fine dog." He said with pride. He had tutored her almost exclusively since her first dreadful potions tutoring session with Severus Snape, which ended with Sirius Black bursting into the classroom and breaking Severus' nose for daring to criticize her work the previous year. "Are you going to show Sirius?"

"I hadn't really planned to, no. Should I? Do you think it would make a difference?"

"What kind of a difference?" He asked, half-afraid of the answer. After all, he had reconciled with himself the previous summer, Sirius is rich, a pureblood, handsome, plays Quidditch, is loved by everyone. And Remus Lupin was a poor werewolf, a friend, nothing more. Not much of a comparison in any case. But he did adore her and loved the fact that they spent time together on a regular basis. She had even managed to teach him to dance, of course it had cost her several broken toes, but she swore that it was worth it. He could now dance like Fred Astair.

"Oh Remus," she said pulling him back into the present, "I don't think Sirius will ever notice me!" She almost looked as though she wanted to cry, but pride kept her from it. "I can't believe I still think there is a chance... for something with him."

"Perhaps you should, be..." he paused, screamed in his head **_'IN LOVE WITH ME!'_** took a deep breath and finished his sentence verbally, "less available to him."

"Yes, perhaps I should give up all together. Thank you for always being my friend, Remy, I don't know what I would do without you." With a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, she flung the door open to find Sirius Black with his hand raised in an obvious attempt to knock.

Sirius looked from the cute girl to one of his best friends, who was still blushing from the kiss, and back again. Putting one and one together, he opened his mouth wordlessly, before turning around and leaving without successfully saying anything.

She turned and looked back at Remus, who still had yet to say anything else and shrugged. That was the day she finally gave up on Sirius Black; knowing that she would never have him. Besides, she figured that she would be safer not dating anyone, as she would be returning to the United States in a few weeks at the end of term.

After term ended, Remus flew home to Texas with her for two weeks. He would return home a couple of days before the full moon, but be able to enjoy being with her until then. They swam at the lake, had family barbeques, rode horses at her friend's houses, and began to jog every morning. They were not allowed to do magic until her birthday, which was still a week away from the day they arrived. After her birthday party, she promptly insisted that he teach her to Apparate. Without much success, he instead researched the theory and learned to shimmer. She was able to do this over greater distances without a lack of magic expended afterwards. By the end of the week, she and Remus had both perfected this method and she knew she would return to England without a seventeen-hour plane ride.

As far jogging, their distance increased with ease. With one of her closest friends beside her, they quickly found that they could go far distances. The Friday before he left, they ran from her house to the lake, just in time to watch the sun rise. As they sat on the lakeside looking across the waves, the conversation was easy. Finally, Remus took a chance and reached for her hand. She took it willingly and when she looked into his eyes, she saw, for the first time, his feelings for her. Gasping at the realization, she quickly stood and beckoned him to go with her back to the house. For the first time, she was almost uncomfortable with him. He did not try to explain his actions, instead, he pretended that she did not know anything and would not feel awkward around him. He left for England the next day.

After Remus left, she found her love of jogging and running becoming an obsession. She rode bicycles with friends, but chose not to drive to any great extent. She would rather have the wind in her hair and the sun in her face. She also loved the way her body became tanned and sculptured over the few months of hard running in the Texas sun.

Since she started attending Hogwart's, she had let her hair grow out, until she could have it cut in the perfect, trendy, long layered look which fell in long loose curls across her back. She and her mother shopped a few days before she was due to return. Both were proud of the way her hips fit in her new jeans. Her new outfit complete with ankle boots. Her sweater was off the shoulder and her makeup was perfect, if she did say so herself. She almost felt like a movie star when she put on her pink and white sunglasses for a day out shopping for school supplies.

When her Hogwart's letter arrived, she made arrangements to meet Lily to do her shopping two days before the beginning of term. Making the arrangements to stay in the Leaky Cauldron overnight. When she arrived at Diagon Alley and met Lily, she was ready for anything! Excited to be back in the magical world, the girls gossiped about the boys they had met over the summer. After the morning was spent gathering the necessary supplies and returning them to her room at the Leaky Cauldron, they returned to have lunch in the sunshine. It did not take long to spy the marauders making their way down the middle of the street of Diagon Alley.

Rowan had just put her hand on her glass of pumpkin juice when she saw Remus. Jumping up from the table, she screamed his name and ran into his open arms with a smile. He swung her around and set her back on the road with her back to Sirius. After speaking to him for a moment, Remus complimented her on her attire and hair. She took the compliment and beamed at him. They held hands as friends and neither seemed to notice Sirius' face as he watched them. They talked about the distance they had both built up to as they both continued to jog every day. She asked if he would like to join her and Lily at the table for some lunch. Peter agreed quickly and followed James to where Lily was waiting.

When Sirius had first heard her voice, he did not realize who was jumping into his werewolf's arms. When he called her name and laughed, he realized that the woman in front of him, who had not noticed him at all, was Rowan.

_'How did she get like that?_' he wondered. She and Remus were lost in conversation and eye contact. Sirius took the time to watch one of his closest friends and the girl that somehow became a woman in the past two months.

Finally Sirius cleared his throat and the two friends broke apart. Her eyes met Sirius'. Although Remus was standing right beside him, she obviously didn't notice at first. She looked at him for a moment, nodded once and turned away. Pulling Remus, they joined Lily, James, and Peter at the outdoor table. The small group's laughter was infectious. When they had finished lunch the six Gryffindors went shopping for extra supplies for school. When that was complete, the group took more bags to Rowan's room.

They had decided to spend their last evening of freedom together and had decided to go to a Muggle movie after dropping off the bags. Peter had to return to his home with his parents and was unable to go with them. And so it was that Rowan found herself in a dark theater sitting between Remus and Sirius. Remus was open about his affection towards his friend. He leaned over several times during the show to ask questions or speak quietly to her. Sirius' hand crept over hers and her heart skipped a beat.

When the movie ended, Remus released Rowan's hand with a slight smile while Sirius held on to Rowan's tightly. It took a moment to dislodge her hand from his as he did not seem ready to let go. Finally, she shook her hand free with the announcement that she needed to use the loo. Laughing, Lily joined her.

When the girls returned, Remus made his apologies, but felt he must return home to finish packing for the next day. With a genuine smile and hug, he disapparated, leaving the four of them to walk the rest of the way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

James and Lily walked ahead. Sirius and Rowan watched as James shyly took her hand in his and looked to her with a grin as they talked quietly.

Sirius, unable to hold Rowan's hand as she had put them in her pockets, instead put his arm around her shoulder as they walked behind the other couple. For the first time, Sirius seemed to be without a casual remark. He walked almost stiffly next to her and neither said anything.

Finally, as they neared the Leaky Cauldron, he said, "You look amazing tonight."

She was caught off guard. "Oh, well... thank you." She said with, what she hoped, was a proper tone of indifference. "Uhm, Siri? Why did you hold my hand back there?"

"Honestly, because I could not keep my attention the screen. I kept looking to you and I knew that you were holding Remus' hand too. I...suppose I just... I mean... I know..." He stopped walking and grabbed her arm. When she was looking into his eyes in the light of a street light, he continued. "I don't know what's going on between you and Remus. I love him like a brother...but I just can't imagine you with him and not me."

"You mean you can't imagine him being more important to me than my oh, so over, crush on you?" He ducked his head. Reaching to his chin, she raised his face until she could see his eyes again. "Sirius, Remus is probably the single best friend I have ever had. He has listened to me for years talk about my crush on you. I gave up on you last year. Don't worry about it. Even if you are gentleman enough not to admit it, surely you must have realized that I couldn't have hung around forever and waited for you to notice me."

His heart broke just a bit as he heard her tell him she didn't still have feelings for him. Swallowing hard, he admitted, "But that's just it, Ro. I have noticed you. And you seem awfully chummy with Remus. I guess I just figured this would be my last chance to be with you."

"You and he are not in a competition for my affections. He and I are friends. You and he are friends. I guess on some weird level, you and I are friends too. That's enough for me."

"Friends?"

"Sirius Black, if friendship is all we ever have, I will still be content with that." With a smile, they turned and went into the Leaky Cauldron. After walking her to her room, picking up their bags, Lily and James disapparated. Sirius and Rowan stayed in her room and talked for a bit. She told him about her life in Texas and her family. He told her that he had lived with James and his family that summer as his family had disowned him. As the conversation wound down, the sky was pitch black and they both fell asleep on her bed.

The following morning, they woke wrapped in one another's arms. She loved the feeling of waking up this way. At first she was startled, then relaxed when she realized that it was probably her only and last chance to be this close to him. She snuggled in closer and waited for him to wake.

He woke and they quickly packed her things, paid for her room and apparated to Platform 9 3/4 to catch the Hogwart's Express. The scarlet engine puffed steam as they entered the cars looking for James and Lily, who would have their own car as they were Head Boy and Girl. When Sirius found the right car, James assured him that he had packed Sirius' trunk and it was already on board. With a slight smile to Rowan, he helped Sirius stow her trunk in the luggage rack. Rowan, Sirius, Remus and Peter waited until they had returned to tell Peter all about the movie.

When the conversation turned to where Sirius had spent the night, everyone in the car except Rowan missed the sadness flash across the face of Remus Lupin. He felt betrayed on multi levels and did not listen to any more of the conversation, and thus, did not hear Sirius tell about the long talks followed by an exhausted sleep in their clothes. He didn't hear the truth until months later.

It was just before Halloween when the conversation came up again. The six friends spent their time in classes and outside. When Quidditch began, Rowan found herself sitting next to Remus watching the Gryffindor practice one evening. He broached the subject with as much ease as it would allow. "So, Rowan, tell me something." She looked at him for a moment then did a double take. Realizing the seriousness of his question, she turned her body towards him and gave her full attention. "The morning you arrived on the Hogwart's Express?" She nodded. "The night before... did Sirius actually spend the night with you?"

"Yes. But we only talked and slept. I told him about Texas. He told me about his psychopathic parents and about living with James." Relief etched across his face. "Why Remus?"

"It's just that I know how much you cared about Sirius, even then, and I was concerned. Sirius hasn't spoken of it and usually he is a bit forthcoming with the details of his prowess."

She looked shocked for a moment. "Sirius hasn't talked about me?"

"Not about that night. Otherwise, in a very non-sexual way, he speaks most highly of you. Bit irritating actually." She looked at him with an open mouth. "Yes, he speaks of you almost as much as James speaks of Lily. If I didn't know you better, I would say that you were a couple."

Her face turned red, not out of embarrassment, but out of anger. "Remus, we are friends." He nodded. "Not you and I -- that IDIOT and I are friends. There is nothing more."

He laughed out loud at how indignant she was. And she wasn't dating Sirius! "Rowan, why don't you go to the Halloween Ball with me?"

She ducked her head, knowing her answer was going to cause an earthquake somewhere. "I can't. I...already have a date. I'm sorry. I was afraid if I didn't give an answer, I would end up going alone..." her explanation trailed off without really completing.

It took a moment for the shock to wear off. Then he asked her with whom she was going. She leaned in and whispered the answer in his ear. When he got over his initial shock, her answer made him fall to the bench with laughter so loud that Sirius and James looked at the pair. With a shaking head, Rowan kissed Remus on the cheek and left the pitch to get ready.

Several hours later, three marauders met James and Lily in the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. Sirius was upset with Remus when he would not tell him who Rowan was with. Remus was waiting for the fireworks. It did not take long.

When the doors opened to the Great Hall, it took several minutes for Remus and Sirius to zero in on her. There on the dance floor was Rowan Cowan, seventh year Gryffindor, with none other than Severus Snape. The song was slow and mesmerizing. Anyone who looked at them could see the genuine smile that crossed both their faces.

It happened so fast, no one realized it was in motion. During the third slow song in a row, between which they did not stop dancing, the couple glided across the dance floor to the sound of the music, tuning out the rest of the castle. Severus held her close with his right arm while his left hand reached to move her hair out of her eyes so he could see her better. The touch was gentle and caring. The pair looked into one another's eyes and seemed lost in them.

Sirius, seeing the gesture, became angry. His face contorted in rage. His magic seeped from his body. James, Remus, and Peter looked at one another then at their friend. James asked Lily if she would go to the other side of the hall for a few moments and let him talk to Sirius. Before James could turn around, Sirius was moving toward the unsuspecting couple, still dancing on the dance floor.

Sirius got half way to the couple without seeing his friends who were attempting to stop him. Peter considered a stunning spell, but did not have the nerve to curse his friend. Remus and James were physically in his path, each attempting to push him back. Each teen unable to stop the rage that Sirius felt, finally being pushed away by the angry pureblood.

Sirius tapped Severus on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" he asked in a much calmer voice than the friends expected.

Severus looked down his beak like nose at him, his eyes filled with mirth as he answered, "No. I was smart enough to ask her to the dance. If you cannot see what a perfect woman she is, well, Black, you are much more dense than even I gave you credit for being."

The series of events that followed were the makings of gossip for the rest of the school year. Sirius punched Severus breaking his nose. Rowan screamed and was pulled away from the pair of angry men. Lucius and Remus drew their wands and began dueling. Antonin Dolohov and James Potter began hurling hexes at one another. Peter Pettigrew and Abraxas Crabbe began dueling.

Sirius dived 'muggle-style' on to the bleeding Severus Snape and began hitting the man anywhere he could. The entire scene, while long enough to break up the dance lasted less than two minutes.

The fighting continued until all eight of the boys found themselves hanging in the air. When the shock wore off, the yelling stopped. All anyone could hear in the hall was the dripping of blood from Severus' nose as he was hanging as well. The students looked around, obviously expecting to see the teachers. The boys suspended in mid-air were surprised to see Rowan's hand raised, straight away from her body at an angle, without a visible wand. Her face was beet-red. Her stance was one of defense. When she spoke, the words were audible throughout the hall.

"Sirius Black. How dare you interrupt my evening. You wanted NOTHING to do with me for three years. Now, when someone actually does like me and shows me how much he likes me by BOTHERING to ask me to a dance... you have the nerve to come in here and ATTACK him! Then you drag your friends into the fray? You..." her voice cracked with tears and anger, "you ruined the first night that I wasn't thinking about you since I came to this castle. And for what? To show what a big man you are? To remind me that you are the one in charge? To prove to the student population at large that you always win? Why?"

From mid-air, where Sirius was sprawled, pell-mell in the Great Hall upper air, he gulped. "Rowan... I didn't..." He couldn't continue. He hung his head, defeated by her words as sure as he broke Severus' nose. The boys stayed in the air as the students watched Rowan Cowan walk from the Great Hall and each heard the Great Front Door slam shut before each fell, with a thump to the floor.

Each of the eight boys, having suffered at the hands of the other, were treated by Madame Pomprey in the Hospital Wing. None, however, seemed to be as hurt as Sirius. Even though Severus' nose was broken in many places, it seemed that Rowan's words had broken Sirius. When they were released from the Hospital Wing late that night with a week of detentions. Sirius, instead of returning to the Gryffindor Tower, walked to the Great Front Doors and out into the night. James, Peter, and Remus watched him go without a word. Each wondering if they would see much of their friend over the next few days.

The following early morning, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Slughorn were searching for the missing teens. It was Hagrid, however, that found them sound asleep by the lake, not more than twenty meters from each other. Neither apparently realizing that the other was there.

While Sirius was able to wake up, Rowan seemed unable or unwilling to wake. For that matter, she slept much of the following two days. Her anger and magic combined to exploding point. Sirius had carried her to the hospital wing and refused to leave her. When asked, he admitted that he had not known she was by the lake at all and had fallen asleep unawares. After Rowan woke, she too admitted that there had been no additional fight between she and Sirius, she had simply fallen asleep on a beautiful autumn night.

She and Severus did not speak again of the ball. They were nice to each other, but he remained wary of her friends. As such, when he returned to Hogwart's after the Christmas break with a bandage on his left forearm, he seemed like a different man.

Rowan and Remus stayed at the castle over the holidays their seventh year. They talked about Sirius' sudden mood swings when she was in the room or away. He had not apologized to anyone for his actions over Halloween. He did improve his Quidditch games exponentially over the following months however, because he spent so much time brooding on his broom. Peter returned from the holidays with a new air of confidence which made James joke about him finally getting laid.

James and Lily spent the holidays together with her family. Their relationship long-since progressing beyond friendship, he had given her an engagement ring for Christmas. When they returned, they were in their own world unencumbered by the fretting of three of their closest friends.

Sirius returned to the castle within three days of leaving for the holidays. He was quiet for the most part. Other than telling Remus that he had gone to his parent's home with his brother and was tired of being told that he was worthless, he did not mention his absence. He also did not admit that the reason he wanted to return was because both Remus and Rowan were still at the castle and he missed them both terribly.

He and Remus, sitting in their dorm room talked. It was during this time that they shared their first kiss. It was also the time when they shared their first public wank, that Sirius tasted Remus for the first time and they slept in the same bed.

Two nights before the rest of the school returned, Sirius crawled into Remus' bed late. After passionate kisses and groping, Sirius managed to remove Remus' pants. Sirius' fingers fumbling to use the muggle lubrication he had purchased while on holiday, gently pushing inside his friend. Stretching the muscles until he could add all four fingers. Sirius' mouth wrapped around the thick head of his lover's cock, suckling, worshiping while his fingers worked frantically to prepare him. His fingertips brushing the sweetest spot Remus had ever had touched.

When Remus came in Sirius' mouth, he swallowed the gift and moved up to kiss Remus. Pulling back for a moment, he was given silent permission to continue. Remus rolled over and positioned himself on his hands and knees, arching his back in a silent beg to be filled.

Sirius watched him for a moment before standing beside the bed and pulling Remus' hips to him. The first time his cock head entered the tightness of the heated ring of muscles, both men hissed with pleasure. As he pushed back, Remus moved his hips and pulled forward. Only when Sirius was deep inside of Remus, when their balls touched for the first time, did either man seem to realize that he was inside of one of his closest friends.

As Sirius bent his knees for a deeper penetration, he heard Remus sigh and moan just before he pulled back out and slamming back in.

At eighteen, the pair of men had not so great staying power, but could be hard again almost immediately. That night, Sirius Black fucked Remus Lupin four times. Each time, his thrusts became harder and the pleasure more intense. It was during the last fuck that Sirius grabbed Remus' hair with both hands and rode him. He called Remus his "Werewolf Bitch" and asked if he "liked having an ass full of Black cock." Remus' answer was yes with an exaggerated arch of his back and a hard push toward his lover. With each additional thrust, Remus' begged him to continue.

At breakfast the next morning, Remus walked and sat with an obvious pain. Sirius eyed Rowan for a moment but said nothing to her. After all, he reasoned, he got the only other person that she cared about into his bed and had since proven that Remus was his. And if she wanted Remus, she would have to take him as well. She just didn't know it yet.

Over the next few weeks into January, the weather prevented the students from venturing outside the protection of the castle walls. The temperature was well below freezing and the snow was measured by the meter as it fell blew into snowy drifts.

It was during this time that Rowan found Sirius lurking outside of her advanced potions classroom. Professor Slughorn had assigned Severus to tutor Rowan each evening as she seemed to not catch on as well as the other students. So it was that she met Severus each evening in order to be sure that she was caught up on and understood everything. It was the second week of tutoring that Rowan was overheard telling Lily that she hated walking alone back to the Gryffindor tower as the castle was creepy.

As was their custom, Rowan and Severus walked out together as they talked about the class assignment. Severus had opened the door for her, and gently placed his hand on the small of her back to assist her out of the room. As they walked and talked, Severus had stopped for a moment and did the same 'push-aside-the-fallen-hair-so-he-could-see-her-face' that he had done at the Halloween Ball.

As he looked into her eyes, his hand gently cupped her face. Just as he began to lean over, and they both closed their eyes in anticipation of the kiss, they heard a growl from a dark alcove. Severus pushed her behind him and pulled out his wand. With a 'LUMOS!' he cast light to drive out the beast standing in the shadows.

When Sirius was revealed, Severus rolled his eyes and turned to Rowan, "Can I kill him yet?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

He told her that he was just there to walk her back to the tower since she was nervous when she was alone in the darkness of the halls. She turned and explained what Sirius had told her. "He is just going to walk me back to the tower...Aren't you Sirius?" With a fleeting look to the pair, he nodded. "Thank you for walking with me tonight. The longer we stay inside, the creepier it gets."

With a final nod, Severus turned on his heels and walked down the corridor.

"Git." Sirius said loud enough for her to hear. "I don't know what you see in him..." he said casually as they turned and began to walk up the great staircase toward the tower.

"He and I get along very well. I don't know what your problem is, you have your boyfriend to keep you company." She stated as a matter of fact.

It took a moment for him to recover, "You know?"

"He's my best friend, how could I not know?"

"Oh...well it's just that we aren't exactly a couple in the strictest sense of the word."

She stopped walking and rounded on him. "Are you going to hurt him? Because honestly, he doesn't need you to do that. He's one of the finest human beings I know! You are... oh God Sirius, you are using him aren't you?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes." He held up both hands to keep her at a distance. "It's not like that Ro. I just..." he seemed to have trouble finding the words. She crossed her arms and waited. "I thought that if I was with him that you would have to spend more time with us and I wanted to be with you."

'There, I said it! She can hate me if she wants or she can just go on and leave. I can't take it anymore!' he thought savagely.

"You wanted to be with...me?"

"Merlin, yes. I want to be with you Ro. You're beautiful and funny. You are smart and don't take shite from anyone. I've never seen wand work the quality of yours. I think about you all the time. Remus and I talk about you with every single conversation. I watch you when you walk, or talk, or eat, or laugh. I probably have logged more hours watching you than Snivelus down there."

"Severus is a good person." Sirius snorted. Rowan ignored him. "So what now? You are with Remus and..."

"You are with Severus?" Sirius asked, dreading the answer.

"He and I are friends. ONLY friends."

"Then would go out with me?" Sirius asked, hopefully.

"You are with Remus... he would have to be okay with it."

"It's the full moon tonight. He won't know."

"Oh, I forgot... I have to go."

"Go? Go where?"

She pulled him into a classroom and shut the door. "I should show you this, I suppose. I was working on it so I could be with Remus when he changes. I go down when you and the others don't." He narrowed his eyes, first reeling that she knew Remus was a werewolf, and secondly because she knew that he, James, and Peter spent transformation times with Remus. As he came out of his thoughts, he found himself looking eye to eye with a great Irish Wolfhound.

He gasped and tried to move away from the large gray animal whose paws were on his shoulder. "Rowan?" The dog nodded. "Oh my..." and in a flash, he was the great shaggy black dog. The two animals rounded on one another and sat, contently. With a silent nod, they both returned to their human form. "I didn't know you could do that. When?"

"Last year. I was worried about being around..." and her story went on about her concern for Remus and wanting to spend time with her best friend. His story was similar to hers.

When they returned to the tower, Peter was waiting for them. With a furtive glance at Rowan, he held up the invisibility cloak for Sirius. "James can't get away tonight. He said we could still go though."

"Thanks Peter. Yes, I think we will go." And with that, she dropped her book bag near the fire and left with the pair to spend the night with a transformed werewolf by the name of Remus Lupin.

From that night forward, Sirius, Rowan, and Remus were inseparable. Remus, it seemed, did not mind if Rowan and Sirius were together, as he knew how they both felt about the other. They grew steadily closer over the following months. The first kiss was witnessed by Remus Lupin. And, although Sirius still crept into his bed on a regular basis. Sirius did admit to his lover that he had not had sex with her.

It was into May when Sirius was serious about Rowan. Every thing she did, he was a part of. If she had late tutoring sessions, he went with her and sat quietly waiting. If he had Quidditch practice, she sat in the stands. If they were walking anywhere, they held hand and talked. As the month flew by, Sirius and Remus spent less time together. Remus bowed out with as much dignity as he could muster.

In June, after N.E.W.T.'s, Remus found himself being drug into the corridor by Sirius. When they got to the fifth floor of the castle, Sirius asked him to stay and wait for him. With a quick kiss, he hurried away.

Several minutes later, Sirius returned with Rowan. She smiled at Sirius as he pushed her back against Remus. Remus' body instantly reacted to her scent and location as Sirius kissed her. As his arms slid around her waist, down her hips to the hem of her skirt, he raised the hem to reveal her bare skin. His fingertips felt Remus' erection straining at his pants. With skills born after months of practice, he found the release easy. He heard Remus sigh with relief as his cock sprang free.

Sirius then managed to produce lubricant with a wandless technique he had been working on. With a second charm, he cast on Rowan to loosen the muscles. Pulling away only long enough to whisper how excited he was to think of "Remus being inside of her" and "what a turn on it is to know that they were her first." He also whispered how good it would feel when they shared her. She moaned into his shoulder at the words. Fumbling as he kissed her passionately, he managed to pull the head of Remus' cock to her quivering lubricated, relaxed dark passage.

She gasped at the feeling as Sirius' fingers began to urge his lover into his girlfriend. using his hips, he pushed her back against the intrusion. She looked into Sirius' eyes as Remus' cock entered her. With a jolt of immediate pain, Rowan tried to pull away. Instead, Remus pulled her hips gently and buried himself deep with in her. Knowing once the barb in the middle of his cock was in her, her pain would lessen greatly. It was the first time he had been in such a situation, and although he had been the recipient of Sirius' ministration; he had never been inside anyone prior to this.

The feeling was incredible. She leaned her head against Remus' shoulder. Remus kissed her jaw gently as he pushed and pulled her hips. Sirius stood back for a moment to watch as his lover's eyes glazed over with lust and desire. Sirius lowered his own zipper and pulled his heavy cock out of his pants. Her eyes were almost closed when he lifted one leg and positioned himself at her unfilled entrance.

With Remus buried deep within her, Sirius began to push into her. Her eyes opened wide as she felt Sirius' hands on her thigh and his cock inside of her. Within moments, he was deep inside of her, feeling Remus' cockhead through the thin wall that separated them. Reaching for a moment, he raised her other thigh to his waist, while Remus supported her hips.

A few moments to allow her to get used to being penetrated was followed by intense noises, gasps and moans as the two men pounded into her. She began her orgasm that lasted until both men climaxed inside of her. With an almost gentle soothing cooing noise, she let them hold her. She could feel them panting, their cocks softening.

When they came back to earth again and her feet were slowly put back on the ground, she moved slightly, causing Sirius' member to leave her. When Remus' cock was pulled from her body, it was with a squelching noise from the heat and release.

She turned away from Sirius, who watched as her skirt, still raised showed her perfect orbs. He knew once he saw her in the light, that she would have hand prints on her hips as well. He gasped when she kissed Remus full on the mouth. With a whispered thank you, she straightened her skirt and turned away. She kissed Sirius as well.

Sirius asked Remus to stay where he was for a few minutes and wait for him to return. He did. His only movement was to slide down the wall, cock out of his pants, grin on his face, and pass out completely.

Sirius and Rowan stopped long enough for her to tell him that she had a bit of a problem: The cum running down her legs. When he realized what was happening, he pulled her into a second alcove and knelt before her. He raised one leg on his shoulder and began to taste the two semen traces left by him and Remus. Mixed with her juices, he relished in the combined tastes. When she was clean again, he walked her back to Gryffindor tower and left her with Lily.

He returned to Remus to find his friend sporting another hard on. For the first time, he wanted Remus to be inside of him. A few spells later, Remus was clean, awake, and ready. Sirius' had never allowed anyone to push anything inside of him before this. He, wordlessly, knelt on his knees and kissed Remus' before turning away, unbuckling his pants, and revealing a lightly haired trail of hair down to his opening.

With a hiss and conjured lubrication, Remus plunged into Sirius. He was not gentle or patient. He was raging at the opportunity to fuck the man that had fucked him so many times in the past few months. Grabbing Sirius' hips, he pushed and pulled almost violently at the man below him as he mounted him. Pausing just before he climaxed as he heard footsteps approach.

He was unable to stop the explosion he had built up, and as such, when James Potter rounded the corner, he found two of his closest friends in a most compromising position. Remus' cock buried deep in Sirius' ass, while Sirius' hand was wrapped around his own cock, beating the member almost purple with the pressure of pending release.

The world seemed to stop spinning as he took in the scene. He watched in morbid fascination as Remus screamed out Sirius' name as he pumped his obvious seed into the man below him. Sirius' finding his own release a few seconds later. James was surprised later when he realized he was sporting an erection that he could not get to go away.

With a cleared throat, he creaked out that they were past curfew and perhaps should continue this in their own dorm. With a wink and a flair of his cloak, the Head Boy of Hogwart's, James Potter, left his friends; Remus still buried inside of Sirius. Twenty minutes later, they were at it again in the Seventh Year Boy's Dorm Room, while Peter slept on the couch in the common room of Gryffindor Tower.

Two weeks, and many trysts later, the group of friends graduated.

Rowan decided to stay in England, and very nearly getting disowned in the decision. Sirius getting a small two bedroom flat, into which Rowan moved into immediately. He was scheduled to start Auror School the following fall.

James and Lily moving to Godric's Hollow to start their wedding plans.

Peter went off to the Dark Lord Voldemort's service.

And Remus Lupin to move home to his parent's home until he was brought in to assist the Ministry in a series of unexplained deaths to work with a Muggle by the name of Steven Maples.


End file.
